


С Днем Святого Валентина, Дин

by s_rina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_rina/pseuds/s_rina
Summary: Кастиэль решает признаться Дину в своих чувствах. Хорошо, что сегодня как раз День Святого Валентина.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	С Днем Святого Валентина, Дин

Кастиэль стоит в парке, в тени одного из деревьев, наблюдая за парочками молодых людей. Они все выглядят очень счастливыми, даря друг другу какие-то подарки, мелочи, по сути, и открытки, их, кажется, называют валентинками. Весь день ангел наблюдал за людьми, стараясь понять, чем особен День Святого Валентина для них, пытаясь подчерпнуть некоторые знания для себя. Наконец, он исчез из парка с тихим шелестом крыльев, появившись перед своим старшим братом Габриэлем. 

\- Кастиэль, – насмешливо глядя на младшенького, протянул Гейб. – Ты выглядишь каким-то подавленным. 

\- Я пришёл к тебе за советом, – смело глядя на архангела, ответил Кас. 

\- Прости, но у меня свидание, – довольно улыбаясь, сказал Габриэль. – Так что времени у меня ну совсем нет. 

Гейб уже готов был исчезнуть, но на мгновение передумал и, задорно посмотрев на стоящего перед ним брата, сказал: 

\- К твоему сведению, Сэма сегодня всю ночь не будет с Дином. Так что… 

Подмигнув Кастиэлю, архангел, наконец, исчез.

***

Дин ввалился в номер уставший и жутко злой. Мало того, что ему с Сэмом пришлось охотиться за очередным оборотнем, так ещё и ни одной подходящий девушки, чтобы провести вечер 14 февраля, не нашлось. Вдобавок ко всему, Сэмми куда-то умчался, ничего не объяснив. Вот ведь дерьмовый день, даже младшенький нашёл с кем его провести. И когда только успел? Он вообще в последнее время какой-то странный, постоянно куда-то уходит. 

Пессимистичные мысли старшего Винчестера внезапно прервал знакомый шелест крыльев, раздавшийся в комнате. 

\- Кас, – улыбнулся Дин при виде ангела. – Что, тоже не с кем вечер провести? 

\- Здравствуй, Дин, я хотел поговорить с тобой, – внезапно смутившись, ответил ангел. 

\- О чём? – удивлённо переспросил охотник. 

\- Я… – тихо начал Кас, не смотря на Дина, а затем ещё тише продолжил. – Я тебя люблю. 

\- Что? – удивлённо переспросил Винчестер, почему-то покраснев и почувствовав, как сердце, на мгновение замерев, стало отбивать чечётку. 

Кастиэль осторожно посмотрел на охотника такими печальными глазами, что у Дина сердце сжалось. Ему так захотелось стереть из этих прекрасных глаз всю эту печаль и наполнить их радостью. Внезапно сорвавшись с места, охотник подошёл к Касу и, обняв его, осторожно поцеловал. Удивлённый ангел неподвижно стоял в объятиях Дина с широко открытыми глазами, но, опомнившись, стал неумело отвечать на поцелуй. Когда обоим уже нечем стало дышать, они оторвались друг от друга. Глаза лихорадочно блестели, а на губах сияли счастливые улыбки. Внезапно Винчестер отошёл от Каса, с опаской посмотрев на дверь. 

\- Сэм может вернуться, – объяснил своё поведение он. 

\- Не думаю, – осторожно ответил ангел. – Габриэль сказал, что Сэма не будет всю ночь. 

\- Габ… Габриэль?! – внезапно осознав всё, громко спросил Дин. – Сэм… с этим засранцем? 

\- Габриэль не такой, на самом деле он замечательный, просто нужно его лучше узнать. 

\- Ладно, поверю на слово, Кас. А теперь иди сюда, – охотник снова обнял ангела, прильнув к его губам. Позже отстранившись от Каса на пару миллиметров, он прошептал ему в губы. – С Днём Святого Валентина, Кас. 

\- С Днём Святого Валентина, Дин, – так же прошептал ангел.

_24.02.2013_


End file.
